War Of The World
by SuperHornet
Summary: The Second World War has begun. Meet the characters who prove themselves as warriors by defending and fighting for their motherland. I'm not good at summaries. I hope you like it.
1. 1939 Part 1: British Warriors

**Hey. This is only my second story so don't be afraid to criticize. This story will be set during World War II but only a few real life events like Pearl Harbour will actually happen in the story. However, all the vehicles and weapons listed in the story are real. I hope you enjoy!**

-Main Characters- (Other main characters will be added at a later date)

"Duncan R. Williams" Origin: Portsmouth, Britain. Description: Short black hair, brown eyes, muscular, athletic, scruffy beard. Height: 5'8". Age: 27. Personality: Brave, confident, sweet, and fierce. Role: Pilot of the Royal Air Force (Britain) Relationship: Single

"Angel K. Smith" Origin: Knoxville, Tennessee, USA. Description: Wears glasses, curvy, short brown hair, brown eyes. Height: 5'7". Age: 34. Personality: Humorous, kind, helpful, and loud. Role: Sailor of the United States Navy. Relationship: Married

"Arnold W. Fischer" Origin: Meissen, Germany. Description: Blond hair, blue eyes, muscular, no facial hair. Height: 6'1". Age: 40. Personality: Strict, obedient, admirable, and respectful. Role: Sailor of the Kriegsmarine (German Navy). Relationship: Married

"Catherine A. Walter" Origin: Lockeport, Nova Scotia, Canada. Description: Long dark brown hair, brown eyes, decent figure. Height: 6'0". Age: 24. Personality: Dedicated, caring, alert, and sarcastic. Role: Tank gunner of the 2nd Armoured Division (United States of America). Relationship: In a relationship

"Kazou J. Ando" Origin: Seto, Japan. Description: Brown hair, brown hair, skinny but muscular. Height: 5'6". Age: 21. Personality: Fierce, obedient, aggressive, and brutal. Role: Pilot in the Imperial Japanese Air Force. Relationship: Single

The war had begun: Nazi Germany run by Adolf Hitler, had invaded nearby Poland. Britain readied war planes and naval vessels, preparing for battle. On September 5th, 1939, air raid sirens blared as German Do17 E-1 light bombers flew overhead British cities.

Duncan raced down the runway towards his British Hawker Hurricane fighter. He climbed in and closed the cockpit. After watching several other Hurricanes take off into the sky, Duncan ignited the engine. The control tower gave him permission to take off and so he did. Joining the squadron he was assigned to, the four Hurricanes including Duncan's, flew towards the German aircraft.

The Do17s got closer and his heart began to race. Out of his five year service career, in the Royal Air Force, this was the first combat mission he was sent into. By now, the Do17s were only hundreds of meters away and Duncan could hear the roar of the engines. He readied his Hurricane and awaited the battle to start. His heart was practically jumping out his chest and he could feel a lump in his throat. The Do17s drew closer and closer before bullet whizzed past his cockpit window.

He pulled hard to the right, tracing a Do17 that strayed away from the group. He readied his aim and pushed the button labelled "Fire". The sound of machine gunfire filled his ears as bullets flew out of the barrels of the MGs attached to the Hurricane's wing. Several bullets missed but many more hit the target. Soon, black smoke trailed behind the lone Do17.

He continued to shoot towards the German bomber until fire erupted from both engines, sending it into the dirt, ending with an explosion. He exhaled in relief. He felt a rush of adrenaline from the chase. He manoeuvred back towards the fight he had broke away from. By now, German Messerschmitt Bf. 109 fighters had arrived to escort the Do17s. Duncan looked to his right to see another Hurricane. In the distance, a Bf. 109 open fired of the Hurricane Duncan was looking at soon, the engine lit on fire, resulting in a crash and explosion similar to his own kill of the Do17.

Wanting to avenge the death of a fellow British pilot, he increased the throttle. As the Bf. 109 began to engage another Hurricane, Duncan intercepted. He began firing upon the Bf. 109 as he had did to the Do17. As the same result as before, Bf. 109 crashed and exploded. Duncan hurried back to the fight. Bullets flew past his cockpit and as he looked back, he could see a Bf. 109 behind him, guns blazing.

He pulled the nose of the Hurricane upwards in an attempt to shake the German plane. The Bf. 109 stayed on his tail but soon the German plane began to lose speed until it began to fall back down towards the ground. Duncan's plane began to do the same except at a much higher altitude. Eventually, both planes were flying nose down and now Duncan was on the German's tail. He opened fired and once again, another crash and another small victory for Duncan.

Soon, all the Do17s were destroyed but the Bf.109s were still an issue. Only two remained compared to six Hurricanes. Duncan could clearly see that the Germans underestimated the strength of the Royal Air Force. After about ten minutes of dog fighting, the last of the German fighters were terminated. Duncan and the only other remaining Hurricane in his squadron, returned to the airfield. They both landed along with the other three Hurricanes. He piloted the Hurricane into a hangar before killing the engine and climbing out.

After the battle Duncan had participated in, he had been awarded with a bronze medal for his bravery and fierce courage. Duncan knew that this war was only the beginning and whether he would die or not, he'd fight for his country... Britain.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know that this was a short chapter but future chapters will be longer. Don't hesitate to criticize so that I can learn from mistakes. Thanks!**


	2. 1939 Part 2: Surprise Attack

**I just wanted to mention, for not only Arnold W. Fischer and Kazou J. Ando, but future characters from nations such as Soviet Russia, Japan, Germany, Italy, and other European and Asian countries, the characters will be speaking English.**

Arnold W. Fischer had served in the German Navy for almost a year now. He had been assigned to sail on the German heavy cruiser, Admiral Scheer. He had the position of operating the first turret of the Admiral Scheer. Captain Karl Weber of the Admiral Scheer steered the vessel just off the West coast of the Faroe Islands. Waves of dark blue crashed against the hull of the ship, rocking it slowly from side to side.

The Admiral Scheer was being escorted by the German light cruiser Liepzig, the German destroyers Z5 and Z6, and the German U-boats U-45, U-27, and U-31. About 3,000 meters in the distance, the destroyer Z5 spotted British warships. The fleet's orders were only to engage British warships if necessary and to maintain secrecy while sinking Allied cargo ships. The Z5 spotted three surface vessels. Z6 recognized the British light cruiser HMS Belfast, British heavy cruiser HMS Exeter, and British battleship HMS Nelson.

The three British warships were being escorted by a few squadrons of sea variants of Hawker Hurricane fighters. As the distance between the two fleets of vessels, the fighting began. The HMS Exeter fired first on the Z6, missing by only a couple hundred meters. The Liepzig returned fire, also missing. Arnold aimed the first turret of the A. Scheer. After positioning the barrels aimed at the HMS Belfast, he fired. Only one out of the three shells hit the Belfast. Smoke erupted from the deck of the British warship.

By now, the Sea Hurricanes had closed in on the German ships. One of the many Hurricanes open fired upon the anti-aircraft armament onboard the Z5. Fire became visible from the left side of the ship, though minimal damage was caused. The Z5's remaining AA armament fired upon the Hurricanes, shooting down two of them. Arnold again fired towards the Belfast. This time, all three shells hit the Belfast. The second turret of the Belfast blew up in flames.

The Nelson had closed in on the Liepzig. After turning 90 degrees, the Nelson fired a full broad side of 9 shells towards the Liepzig. Arnold could hear an explosion erupt in the distance before being told that the Liepzig had suffered critical damage to her hull and had started taking in water quickly. Arnold continued to fire upon the Belfast as the A. Scheer's AA guns shot down countless Sea Hurricanes. The Exeter began engaging both Z5 and Z6.

German U-boat U-27 stayed below the surface of the ocean before surfacing and launching three torpedoes towards the Exeter. Two of the torpedoes struck the hull of the Exeter. The ship rocked back in forth from the force of the explosion. The Exeter trained her guns at the A. Scheer and fired. The shells hit it's target and caused substantial damage to the Scheer's second turret. Arnold felt the ship rock as he attempted to maintain his balance. After regaining balance, he trained the turret at the Exeter and returned fire.

One shell hit the Exeter. Flames and smoke bloomed from the control tower of the Exeter. The Nelson decided the Scheer was a primary target and began opening fire. After several shells hit the Scheer, the battle had stopped. No one had really won the battle. The British warships and the remaining 20 Sea Hurricanes retreated back towards the UK. The Liepzig had capsized by now and Z6 had rescued the remaining crew members. Z5 had suffered minimal damage and the Admiral Scheer had suffered major damage. German U-boats U-27, U-31, and U-45 had suffered no damage. The German ships sailed back towards the German port of Kiel in Northern Germany. After a 39 hour voyage back to the port to repair the ships and resupply on fuel, ammunition, water, and food, the German ships rested in port for a while. After three days, the German destroyer Z1 and German light cruiser Emden had joined the fleet. The Germans had unprepared for an attack such as the one that took place three days ago.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I said, future chapters will be longer and I hope to see some feedback on this story. Thanks!**


	3. 1939: Part 3: Barely Victorious

Arnold had been at sea for four days now hunting for Allied supply convoys since he left port after the British attack. The German light cruiser Emden and German destroyer Z1 had joined the fleet to increase the chance of sinking British warships. The fleet was accompanied by twenty-one German Do 17 Z-7 heavy fighters to fend off any British aircraft. Arnold was asleep in his bunk-bed onboard the ship. He jolted awake as the battle alarm sounded. He rushed to his position on the ship.

A British supply convoy shipping supplies from Canada to Britain came into view. Only about 1,209 meters away, the German fleet quickly closed in. Do 17s open fired on a smaller ship out of the convoy, punching holes into it's hull. It slowly began taking in water and with each minute it slowly leaned to the left side more and more. The Z1 fired a shell towards a larger cargo ship. Flames and smoke erupted from the deck as German submarine U-31 stealthily sped towards it.

U-31 surfaced only to be faced with shells from surface turrets onboard the cargo vessels to protect themselves from German U-boats. U-31 submerged again. Under the water, depth charges exploded around U-31. The Admiral Scheer got a call from Z-6 saying that U-31 had been sunk by depth charges. The Emden closed in on two medium sized cargo vessels and hurled shells towards them. One of the ships, carrying gunpowder for British warships, exploded, causing small damage to the surrounding ships.

Another Do 17 pulled around and open fired on a cargo ship as the ship shot back with it's anti-aircraft guns. The Do 17 lost tail control, crashing just feet away from the cargo ship. A shell hurled towards the Emden, striking the left side of her hull. By now, British warships had arrived after a distress call from the cargo ships. British light cruiser HMS Ajax fired another shell at the Emden, this time missing. This fleet had British light cruiser HMS Manchester, French light cruiser Georges Leygues, French destroyer Mistral, British destroyer HMS Codrington, British submarines HMS Thistle and HMS Undine, Canadian destroyer HMCS Skeena, and British aircraft carrier HMS Argus.

HMS Argus had launched 27 Nimrod Mk. I naval fighters armed with torpedoes to shoot down the Do 17s and to sink the German ships. The Nimrods began shooting at the Do 17s as the German ships' AA armaments hurled bullets at the British planes. A squadron of four Nimrods closed in on Z5. After one Nimrod launched two torpedoes towards Z5's hull, they pulled away. Both torpedoes struck Z5, creating critical damage. She took in water fast and soon, sank to the bottom of the North Atlantic Ocean.

Another cargo vessel dropped more depth charges on top of U-45. After minutes of constant explosions, U-45 sank. The German effort to defeat the British was slipping and the Admiral Scheer needed to act quickly. The A. Scheer trained her guns on the HMS Ajax and fired three shells. Two shells hit the Ajax, one critically hitting it's propeller, demobilizing it and the other, hitting it's main dekc. Now, the HMS Ajax was a sitting duck and Z1 and Z6 quickly took advantage.

After two minutes of constant barrage of the German destroyers, HMS Ajax sunk. U-27 cruised underwater, awaiting the perfect moment to strike the British war vessels. U-27 surfaced and fired three torpedoes towards the Georges Leygues. Two torpedoes hit and the G. Leygues began taking in water much like the HMS Ajax. U-27 surfaced again and fired another torpedo and submerged once more. Off the deck of the German light cruiser Emden, her captain could see HMS Thistle and HMS Undine cruising towards the Emden.

He ordered for naval mines to be deployed. As instructed, the crew members of the Emden deployed naval mines. An explosion erupted from under the water's dark blue surface. The HMS Thistle had suffered damage to her bow and filled with water before sinking to the depths of the Atlantic. A. Scheer fired shells repeatedly towards the HMS Manchester as the Manchester fired back. Both ships suffered damage and the Admiral Scheer's third turret was inactive due to critical damage.

Do 17s closed in the HMS Argus and began opening fire. HMS Argus suffered heavy damage to her anti-aircraft weaponry and six Nimrod's onboard were destroyed and three were damaged. A squadron with two Do 17s flew hive above the HMS Argus before flying into a deep descent and dropping two 100 pound bombs, damaging the Argus' flight deck heavily. Due to the damage dealt by the Do 17s, the HMS Argus' landed aircraft were unable to take flight.

The Admiral Scheer fired three shells that landed right in the Manchester's first and second turret. A massive explosion erupted from the Manchester as it's bow tore away from the ship. The Manchester sunk within ten minutes. After the HMS Argus suffered critical damage, she began sailing back towards Britain. Z1 and Z6 continously fired on the Georges Leygues until they hit her magazine, causing an enormous explosion and sank. The HMS Undine launched four torpedoes at Z1, each torpedo hitting Z1.

Z1 quickly leaned to the left side as her hull was filled to the brim with cold Atlantic water. As a counterattack, Z1 deployed naval mines and much like HMS Thistle, HMS Undine sank. The British warships retreated back to Britain while also escorting the cargo vessels to safety. Z1 sank within minutes and the remaining crew members alive were picked up by the Emden and Z6. The last of the Nimrod's still flying either flew back to Britain or were shot down by the remaining Do 17s.

Like the British ships, the German vessels retreated back to Germany. Out of the total German fleet and aircraft sent on a patrol, 34% of it was lost. Out of the total British fleet and naval air arms sent as rescue for the cargo vessels, 35% of it was lost. The battle was won by the Germans but only by a hair.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. Next up, is the year 1940 which will introduce Soviet Russia and Italy. Anyways, see you next time. Thanks!**


End file.
